Somebody to Love
by Sunny-Lozza
Summary: Set in the future, on Tadase's 17th birthday an eventful night takes place. After meeting the girl he hasn't see for the last four years, what will happen?
1. Meeting

_**~Somebody to Love~**_

_**~By Sunny-Lozza~**_

_**~TadasexAmu~**_

_**WARNING! SLIGHTLY MATURE THEMES PG-13+  
**_

* * *

"Now why the hell did you drag me here Kukai? You know this is a bar for couples..." A now, 17 year old Hotori Tadase said, sitting at a bar next to his Best friend Kukai, and Utau, Kukai's girlfriend. Kukai smiled, and ordered another round of beers for the trio, giving the waiter a hearty smile and a small amount of cash before turning back to the younger blonde.

"Because," He said. "Its time for you to me someone nice, you've been hung up over Hinamori waaaaaay too long." Kukai said, playing slightly with Utau's hand. Tadase blushed faintly, though it was barely noticeable in the dark light of the bar.

"But I-"

"No Buts Tadase. You've never really been able to talk to girls, and here is your chance!" Utau exclaimed, Kukai agreeing with her. Tadase just sighed. He knew that they were trying to help him out, but he wasn't sure that he was ready for love just yet. Sure, it had been nearly four years, but Tadase wasn't one to forget.

_**~Flashback~**_

_"Tadase...I-I'm never gonna see you again..." She whispered, and his world came crashing down._

_**~End flashback~**_

Tadase shook off the thoughts and tried to glare at the couple, but couldn't help but smile slightly at their intentions. After all, they only wanted to try and make him happy. But all he had been able to think about - in the girl department - for the last four years was a certain Pinkette, who, had sadly moved away from Tokyo.

Tadase remembered the day she told him she was leaving. He had given her a soft kiss - on the lips mind you, with an ENORMOUS Blush on his face - after, but she blushed and ran away, tears pouring from her eyes. Tadase had walked home solemnly and tried not to cry at what had happened, and what was going to happen. He had - and still did - feel like a jerk for what he did, but...well he couldn't think of an excuse. It was plainly idiotic. But the truth hit hard...

He would never see her again....

But four years later, on the night of Tadase's 17th birthday...that would all change.

A new song began playing through the bar's speakers. A catchy techno beat began to play, and Kukai and Utau immediately got up, and joined the large crowd beginning to mass on the dance floor. Tadase watched the pair disappear before idly stirring his drink again. To be honest, he didn't really like drinking much - His family had warned him of the dangers of alcohol - but Kukai had convinced him to.

'Come on! It is your Birthday after all!' Kukai had exclaimed as he bought the first round of drinks.

Tadase's eyes had absently wandered back to the dance floor, as he watched all the happy couples dance, until he noticed a girl, with what appeared to be an unnatural hair colour. As she became more apparent to him, his eyes nearly popped out from their sockets. She was beautiful, with long pink hair, now more brown than yellow eyes and a tall, slender and not to mention curvaceous figure.

Tadase's jaw dropped as he watched her dance with another boy. - Who also looked strangely familiar...green hair...and glasses? Where had he seen that before? - Those clothes she was wearing were very...uh...revealing to say the least. Tadase felt sickened as he watched her and the boy rub up and down each other as they danced.

No matter how much Tadase wanted to look away, his eyes would not leave the pink-haired girl. She was giggling and grinning at the green-haired boy, and every time the two looked at each other, both of their eyes would glaze over with....Was that Lust?! 'Oh Amu...' Tadase thought and was having trouble not jumping up and running over to her and shaking her by the shoulders.

The song FINALLY finished, and Amu and the boy walked over to the bar, and took two seats next to Tadase. Tadase looked at his drink again and tried not to look at the girl sitting next to him. Amu giggled at something the boy said, and reached over and draped her body over him. Tadase couldn't take it anymore, and as soon as the boy had left for the restroom - Tadase couldn't help but think that the boy was probably going to relieve himself in more ways than one - Tadase immediately tapped the Pinkette on the shoulder.

"Excuse me Miss?"

Amu turned around. "Hey Hun, how's it going?" It was obvious that she was trying to flirt with him, her eyes gazing into his lustily, eyelashes fluttering madly, until-

"Tadase?!" She exclaimed and now that she had stopped her attention, he could really take in her appearance.

Her eyes had small bags underneath them, as if she hadn't slept in weeks, his fingernails - under the bright pink nail varnish - were yellowing and beginning to break. Her hair was slightly stringy and greasy. Her face was covered in the most lurid and gaudy make-up. All up, Tadase couldn't see how anyone could find that attractive. It was almost repulsive to him, to see his first crush like this.

"I-its nice to see you again...A-Amu-Chan..." Tadase said, and offered her a hand. She gingerly took it and shook it, looking up at him, completely surprised. Tadase smiled politely and let go of her hand.

"What a surprise. Never thought I'd see you here Tadase" She said, and played with the drink the boy had ordered for her.

"Souma-Kun and Hoshina-San deemed it fit to bring me here for my birthday." Tadase said with a shrug.

"It's your birthday?!"

"Yes..."

"Well...how would you like to show me your birthday skins? I could make it worth your while?" She said lust heavy in her voice. Her eyes tried to draw in his own, but all she could see was disgust.

"W-What?" She asked.

"I-Is this what you do? Sell your body?"

"Don't call it that! Its more like...trying to give out favours!"

"It's disgusting! I-I can't believe that this is you Amu-Chan!"

"What? Its fun, I get what I want, when I want, and get money for it too." She said with a large smirk.

"You know that this is just going to come back and bite you on the arse right?" Tadase replied angrily. He wasn't much of a swearer, but when he was angry, his language did get slightly...colourful.

"Ha! I'm too smart for that!" Amu replied with a laugh. "I come in, have a good time, get paid, and leave no mess! Nothing Suss, No fuss!"She exclaimed and Tadase shook his head. He glared at her again, before grabbing a nearby napkin and a pen from his pocket. After quickly writing down his phone number and address, he shoved the napkin over to her.

"Because I don't want to leave my friends...call me if you ever need help. I'll see you around." He said, got up, gave a curt nod and walked of onto the dance floor – to tell Kukai and Utau that he was sick of this and that he was leaving - as Amu just stared at his retreating back. What Tadase didn't know that Amu pocketed the napkin with an appreciative smile, before her companion came back, and she draped herself over him and the two of them left the club as well...for the green-haired boy's house. The only words heard from the Pinkette's mouth as the two walked down the side walk were;

"I wonder what colour your hair down there is babe."

"Well you're gonna find out." He replied with a smirk and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, his hand trailing down and grasping her breast as the two staggered home.

* * *

_Another Tadamu Story! A little bit more mature than my others but still hopefully good. Please give me any feedback at all. Reviews help me write to what you want to read. So please Review!  
Thankyou!_


	2. Surprising

_**~Somebody to Love~**_

_**~By Sunny-Lozza~**_

_**~TadasexAmu~**_

_**WARNING! SLIGHTLY MATURE THEMES PG-13+**_

* * *

_Dedicated to Mysterious Angel Girl, as a birthday prezzie :D Happy Birthday MAG! :D_

_**

* * *

**_

Tadase sat, his feet resting comfortably on his father's desk. The blonde took a sip of the deep red wine his parents had brought back after one of their many trips overseas. It was lucky they had gone out for the night with some friends, because Tadase would have gotten quite a lecture from them for this. He'd never been allowed in here, and would never be allowed to touch their expensive alcohol.

But something was troubling Tadase. Images flew through his mind of what had happened the other night at the bar. A certain pink-haired girl found its way into his mind, and he frowned absent-mindedly. The way she had presented herself to him, and how she had tried to do get him to do THAT with her. She was not the young girl who had been - and probably still somewhat - his first crush.

Tadase sighed sadly, and put down his empty glass. If he drank anymore, his father would definitely know. In the past four years, Tadase had changed gradually. Kiseki's influence had rubbed off on him, and he had more confidence and was beginning to come out of his shell more. Although, Admittedly, Tadase still need Kiseki to chara-change with him - sometimes- for school assemblies, or when a girl confessed to him, but Tadase was learning to do it by himself more and more.

The blonde sighed as he shut the door to his Father's study, and began walking back down the hall to his bedroom, watching as the heavy rain pelted outside. He might as well get started on his weekend homework, that presentation for Computing was due on Monday morning.

Suddenly there was a cry, and a yell, from the front door, before the doorbell rang, and something hit the door with force. Tadase immediately turned around without a second thought as he bolted through the house and to the front door. He ripped it open, to see a crying, wet, broken Amu, collapsed onto his doorstep.

"A-Amu?" He asked and kneeled down next to her, and placed his hand on her arm. She looked up with bloodshot amber eyes for a second, before looking down at the rest of her again, even more tears leaking from her eyes. She was drenched, from the rain, and tear, and all her makeup had run from the wet, and although Amu's face was covered in salt and rain water, her natural beauty - That Tadase hadn't seen for over 4 years - Showed itself and made Tadase gasp in surprise.

Without a second thought, Tadase scooped Amu up, by placing his right arm under her knees, and his left supporting her shoulder blades, and carried her into the house. Amu still cried as he carried her through the house and into the bathroom. He placed her gently on the edge of the bathtub and kneeled down beside her.

"Are you alright?" He asked quietly and wiped her eyes gently with his fingers. She blinked a few times and looked up at him, her eyes red and her face blotchy. She shook her head and Tadase gave a small, sad smile.

"Please don't cry...can you tell me what's wrong?" Tadase asked quietly and brushed a small amount of lifeless looking pink hair out of her face. Her hand came up and wiped her nose, before she began to speak, her voice sounding cracked, and broken.

"I-I-I'm...P-P-Pregnant..." She wailed before bursting into a fresh batch of tears. Tadase gaped at her words, completely and utterly shocked, but he could also feel a sense of knowing. Considering her current lifestyle, this was inevitable, and would have probably happened eventually. She was just lucky that it happened now when she was 16, then any younger. Tadase snapped out of his trance like state and soothed her, his hands gently pulling her towards him and holding her tenderly against his chest as she sobbed.

"I-I-I c-c-came b-because...I-I need h-h-help...P-Please...d-don't l-leave me...I-I n-need someone..." Amu whispered, eventually trailing off, trying to nuzzle her face into Tadase's chest. Although Tadase couldn't comprehend what Amu was going through, he did feel sympathetic to the girl in his arms. But, even though he didn't exactly approve of what was happening to her and how she had abused her own body like this, he couldn't just leave her.

"Of course I won't leave you Amu-Chan...Do you know who the father is?" Tadase said calmly. Amu nodded slightly and looked up at him, with tear-filled yellow eyes. Her hands wound their way up into his shirt and she clutched onto it for dear life.

"I-It was that guy...a-at the b-bar t-the other night...A-And I've been feeling sick since I screwed him...a-and...a-and...Oh Tadase..." She murmured before breaking down again. Tadase just kept holding her and speaking soothing words to her as he gently rocked them back and forth.

Eventually Amu stopped crying but didn't let go of him, before she finally fell asleep in his arms. Tadase smiled sadly and scooped her up, trying not to wake her, and took her into his bedroom. He managed to balance her with one arm, while the other moved the blankets of his bed away.

Like Father would his sleeping daughter, Tadase gently put Amu in his bed and pulled the covers back over her, leaning down and gently kissing her forehead before smiling and leaving the room. Tadase went out to the hallway and got some blankets and pillows and went back to his room. He silently made a small make-shift bed on the up floor and lay down, and went to sleep.

He would find out more about everything that had happened in the morning. All that was on his mind was that he be there for her. Even if he wasn't this baby's biological father, he was still going to help Amu in anyway he could, because if he didn't...Who would?

- - - -

Tadase woke up to the rising sun's light. He yawned and absently wondered why he was sleeping on the floor, but immediately remembered the events of the night before, when he felt a certain pink-haired girl's arms around him. How she'd gotten onto the floor, he had no idea, but he didn't have the heart to wake the sleeping girl.

With her pink hair tussled and the makeup that usually caked her face gone, Hinamori Amu looked like the beautiful girl he remembered from four years ago, though she was older and her features had changed into something even more beautiful. Tadase gave a tired smile and softly hugged her back. Her body looked so fragile, that if he had hugged her tightly, she might break. It was hard to comprehend what was happening inside of her right now. The Blonde's fingers moved up to her face and they gently ran down her cheek. Her soft pink lips curved into a smile as Tadase's fingers gently trailed past them.

Tadase smiled, and sat up, gently prying himself from her weak grip. He stood up, and left the room to start making some breakfast for the two of them. In the kitchen, he made up two cups of coffee, and some toast for the both of them, and stood at the bench, a piece of toast in his mouth and his cup of coffee in his hand.

The Blonde's mind was still reeling after the events of last night. Randomly finding a distraught and broken Hinamori Amu on his doorstep was a little mind boggling. But, thinking back to the girl lying on the floor of his bedroom, he was a little relieved. Though he had never though he would see her again, and let alone doing what she did. He hated to think about her like that, but how else could he think about her? She had changed so much.

Tadase took another bite of his toast and sipped his coffee and sighed inwardly. He was exhausted, though now that Amu had graced his life with her presence again, Tadase couldn't stop worrying about her. Another sip of coffee, another bite of toast.

"T-Tadase?" A quiet voice asked, and Tadase jumped in surprise and knocked his cup of coffee off the bench. It fell on the ground and shattered, hot coffee flying everywhere. Amu squealed as some of the hot coffee spilt onto her legs, and shards of china scattered around her feet. Tadase managed to run over to her somehow, his mind reeling.

"I-I'm So Sorry Amu-Chan! Are you alright?" He asked urgently, his hands holding her arms gently. She shook her head as tears began to fall. The blonde frowned and brushed them away with his fingers.

"I-Its ok, alright? Just stay still," He said, before moving away to get a wet cloth. Amu stood there, tears still spilling from her eyelids from the pain of the hot coffee that had scalded her legs. Tadase raced back and began to wipe her legs off, with the heavily dripping cloth.

"I-I'll clean you up, and then you'll have to have a cool bath...otherwise they will hurt more," Tadase said, brushing the cloth up and over her knees. Amu took in a shaky breath and gave a small nod. She couldn't help but blush when Tadase smiled concernedly at her, but there were questions running through her mind, And she couldn't help but voice them.

"W-Why a-are y-you h-helping me? I-I'm a s-slut, a-and...I-I h-hurt you...W-W-Why?" She whispered as he continuously wiped her legs. He looked up at her, unsure of what to say to the crying girl. When he didn't reply, she cried even more. He jumped up and absent-mindedly pulled the girl into a hug. She froze up as he felt him pull her close, but relaxed against his chest, still crying.

"Because...Because...I-I can't n-not help my friends...whatever the circumstance..." He said quietly, hugging her a little closer. Amu stopped crying and looked up at him with wide, bright, tear-filled eyes. She was clearly astonished, and Tadase felt slightly confused. But then Amu smiled a genuine smile and quickly kissed his cheek before he could think again.

"S-Still the same old...T-Tadase..." She said, and relaxed against his chest. He was sure that she could feel that his heart was beating a million miles an hour. His cheeks were as red as a tomato, and he assumed - and hoped - hers were too.

_'T-That kiss...I-I've never felt so euphoric in m-my life... e-except for that one time when s-she left...but....I-Is this L-Love again?'_ Tadase thought, eyes wide and his body numb. What was he feeling? Had the supposedly long lost feeling that had consumed him 4 years ago...back?

There was a creak as the front door opened, and two sets of feet walked into the house. Tadase was shocked as he realised who they belonged to.

"Tadase? Are you home?" The voice of Yui Hotori, Tadase's father asked, as he and his wife Mizue walked through the house, towards the Kitchen.

"Oh...Crap..." Tadase breathed.

* * *

_Well, what do you think? :D Feedback please! :D_


End file.
